Perder y Encontrar
by Sara Kovac
Summary: [[El Fin del Romance]] Tras la muerte de Sarah, Maurice Bendrix se encuentra con una admiradora a la que la vida tampoco le ha puesto las cosas fáciles.


Nada es mío. xD

_Estimada Ms. Fitzgerald, _

_En primer lugar, gracias por su carta. Le confieso que me sorprendió porque no suelo recibir cartas de este tipo, pero le agradezco todos los comentarios positivos que hizo sobre mi libro y mi estilo. Cada libro es como un hijo y yo como "padre" me alegro mucho de leer halagos como los que usted me hace._

_En cuanto a su petición, si le parece bien, podemos vernos este domingo a las cinco en el café Monmouth, en Covent Garden. En caso de que tenga algún inconveniente, hágamelo saber, si no, nos vemos allí._

_Un saludo,_

_Maurice Bendrix_

**Diario de Emma Fitzgerald **

_**17 de octubre de 1948**_

Releyendo lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora en el diario veo que sólo lo había utilizado, hasta el momento, para desahogarme de mis pequeñas frustraciones, los niños, la casa, los recuerdos de Joseph. En realidad, en estos tres años en que llevo escribiendo el diario, no había escrito nada interesante ni digno de mención. Hasta hoy.

Dios mío... han pasado varias horas desde que nos separamos y aún no puedo borrar de mi cara la sonrisita de adolescente. La verdad es que jamás lo habría imaginado, cuando escribí al London Herald preguntando por una manera de contactar con él pensaba que me despacharían con buenas maneras y que mi sueño de conocerle se quedaría en eso, un sueño. Pero de repente un día me llegó otra carta impecablemente mecanografiada y firmada por él mismo, el mismísimo en persona, citándome una semana más tarde en la cafetería Monmouth de Covent Garden. Cuando lo leí no podía creerlo y aún cuando me encontré allí, sentada al lado de la ventana, con una taza de té quedándose fría frente a mí (porque ni una gota de líquido me habría pasado por la garganta, tan nerviosa estaba, como una chiquilla), estaba segura de que no aparecería. Cada cinco segundos miraba el reloj y la puerta, después la puerta y el reloj, cada vez más convencida de que le surgiría algún imprevisto y no nos encontraríamos. Lo tenía casi asumido, estaba dispuesta a resignarme, me había dicho que mejor ir con la idea de que no ocurriría que ir predispuesta a que sí ocurriera y después llevarme una decepción.

Es extraño, pero estaba tan concentrada en ver quién entraba que cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó me sobresalté. Miré hacia allí y vi entrar a un hombre solo, bastante atractivo. Se quitó el sombrero y recorrió el local con la mirada y entonces me miró a mí, a mí, y de repente tuve la corazonada de que era él.

La pizca de seguridad que había guardado para el momento se desvaneció en cuanto vi que se dirigía hacia mi mesa. No sólo porque estuviera a punto de encontrarme con el escritor al que más he admirado nunca, sino porque además era mucho más guapo de lo que lo había imaginado. Sonrió, una sonrisa formal, cordial. No sé si logré sonreír. Al menos lo intenté.

-La señorita Fitzgerald, supongo.- dijo en cuanto estuvo a mi lado.

Dios mío... y encima me decía señorita. Sonreí más abiertamente. Estaba hecha un flan. No podía creerlo... había leído su libro una y mil veces y ahora le tenía enfrente.

-Sí... yo...- respondí torpemente.- Usted es el señor Bendrix, supongo.

Nunca me he sentido tan inútil como en ese momento.

-El mismo... un placer.- volvió a sonreírme mientras se sentaba a la mesa frente a mí, y dijo lo que ya había escrito.- La verdad es que su carta me sorprendió, gratamente por supuesto.

Le respondí casi sin atreverme a mirarle, maldiciéndome por dentro. Cuando lo había planeado siempre imaginé que sería mucho más fácil, y no hacía otra cosa que titubear.

-No veo por qué tuvo que sorprenderle... estoy segura de que tiene muchos lectores más... y que le escriben a menudo y seguro que mejor que yo.

-No lo crea...no soy tan conocido como pueda parecer.

-Pues debería serlo.- repliqué, segura por primera vez de que era lo que debía decir.

Y además modesto... estaba esperando su respuesta cuando apareció el camarero. Él pidió un café y hubo una pausa. Le miré aprovechando que no se fijaba en mí, deseando no haber sonado demasiado obsesionada. Me dio las gracias una vez estuvo libre, diciendo que su libro debía de haberme llamado mucho la atención, y evadió el tema enseguida, como si no quisiera hablar de él. Qué extraño.

-Dígame¿es de por aquí?- preguntó.

-No, bueno, hace mucho tiempo que vivo aquí pero soy irlandesa, nos mudamos cuando a mi marido le surgió un trabajo en Londres, recién casados.- expliqué, y volví sobre el tema del libro. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estábamos allí.- y sí, la verdad es que su trabajo me llamó muchísimo la atención, hacía mucho que no leía un libro con esos sentimientos tan... bueno, no sabría cómo definirlos, pero me fascinó.

-¿Reales?

Sí, pensé. Reales.

-Bueno, es... probable- dijo apartando la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la ventana, hacia fuera. Mi Joseph también hacía esas cosas a veces, huir, sin que yo supiera por qué.-Así que Irlanda. He oído maravillas de ese lugar, aunque yo nunca fui. He tenido oportunidad de moverme por Francia, sin embargo. Hace demasiado tiempo como para acordarme.

Bebió un poco de café aún con la mirada perdida en el exterior. Cada vez me parecía más misterioso, más inalcanzable, y todo lo que de mito le quitaba su proximidad, su amabilidad, se lo devolvían esos gestos que no conseguía descifrar. Carraspeé y hablé porque aquel silencio se me hacía... no sé, extraño.

-Sí, reales... creo que es la mejor palabra para definirlo.- dije, expresando lo que había pensado un segundo antes. No respondió y yo acabé mirando también por la ventana y hablándole al aire.- me sentí muy identificada con lo que narra al final... el dolor de perder a alguien a quien se ama de esa forma.

Era cierto. Quizá lo que más me había impresionado. Lo leí al poco tiempo de morir Joseph y aunque nuestra historia no había sido parecida, el final era... exacto a como yo me sentía.

- Bueno, casi todos nos identificamos con la tristeza ¿no cree? La felicidad siempre es...relativa.

Me volví hacia él y descubrí que ahora sí me estaba mirando, con una expresión curiosa, de nostalgia, de reconocimiento. Su expresión parecía decir todo lo que su frase negaba... o quizá sólo eran imaginaciones mías, mezclando al autor y al protagonista de la historia. En narraciones de primera persona, si son creíbles, a veces pasa. Me armé de valor y empecé a mirarle tímidamente a los ojos.

-Sí, supongo que tiene razón... pero siempre es curioso ver que un extraño entiende tan bien lo que una siente.- bebí un poco de té para quitarle tensión a la situación. Estaba helado y se había quedado amargo. En fin.- En realidad no me puedo considerar una gran lectora... leo sobre todo historias de amor y cuando encontré su libro me pareció que era más real que ningún otro.

Él me devolvió la mirada antes de continuar. De repente, el misterio había desaparecido. El escritor reaparecía ante mí sin nada que ocultar.

-Inspiración y papel, sólo eso, no son necesarias tantas cosas. Y tan curioso que me parece a mí. Digamos que el mundo es un pañuelo, novelas de amor... hay cientos. Sólo que se topó con la mía.

Bajó la mirada con un punto de timidez casi infantil. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Cosa que me alegra, es un detalle. – concluyó.

-Yo lo llamaría más bien una suerte.- dije riéndome a medias.

Nuestros ojos se habían vuelto a encontrar y era casi una invasión, pero magnética... no sabría cómo describirlo. No pude apartar la mirada hasta un segundo después. Al final él acabó refugiándose fuera de la ventana y otra vez nos quedamos sin saber qué decir. Aquello casi parecía una cita de dos adolescentes.

De repente recordé que llevaba un ejemplar de su libro en el bolso, lo saqué y se lo tendí para que me lo firmara. Era una edición de bolsillo, con cubierta de cartón y manoseada como estaba. Nada del otro mundo, casi me dio vergüenza enseñárselo.

-No le importaría dedicármelo¿verdad?

Él cogió el libro como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hacer eso. Qué cosas. Yo pensaba que firmaría unos cuantos autógrafos al día, o al menos a la semana.

-Por supuesto.- dijo mientras lo abría y buscaba la primera página en blanco.- ¿Su...nombre de pila? Si no le importa decírmelo, claro.

-No, claro.- ahora era yo la que no parecía acostumbrada a decir su propio nombre.- Emma. Me llamo Emma.

-Emma. Estupendo.- dijo con una sonrisa y sacando una pluma escribió algo que no podía ver desde donde estaba, acto seguido cerró el libro y me lo devolvió.- No es gran cosa, pero espero que le guste.

Lo leí. "Para Emma, mi mayor admiradora, me alegro mucho de que nos hayamos conocido" y firma. Lo dejé sobre la mesa con una risilla de boba emocionada que casi todavía me sonroja.

-Muchas gracias. La verdad es que nunca me habría imaginado que esto iba a tener lugar... usted y yo aquí, frente a frente, para mí es como un sueño.- confesé.

-Vaya, debo sentirme muy halagado entonces.- respondió con esa sonrisa cortés de la que hacía gala.- No hay de qué... aunque no esté muy acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero por algo se empieza.

-No sea tan modesto.- repliqué. Por fin las palabras salían bien, normalmente.- No sea tan modesto, tengo entendido que una de sus novelas hasta fue llevada al cine...

Él se rió. Me alegré de que todo fuera más distendido ahora.

-Preferiría no recordarlo, no fue precisamente la adaptación ideal.- explicó.

-Bueno, no leí el libro, pero la película nos gustó mucho.- fui a verla con Joseph al cine Rialto hace años, y fue una sorpresa cuando hace poco descubrí que estaba basada en una novela de mi nuevo escritor favorito.- Tal vez un día le propongan hacer una película sobre este...- di dos golpecitos con los dedos en la portada del libro.

Y de repente... todo el momento relajado se desvaneció, la risa, los comentarios sobre aquella película. De un segundo a otro se puso serio y volvió a eludirme con una frase seca y corta.

-Ese preferiría que se quedara como está.

Me revolví en el asiento con la horrible sensación de haber dicho algo que no debía. No sabía qué ni cómo, pero seguro que había metido la pata. Genial, Emma, me dije. Consigues un encuentro con él y haces algo mal. Me terminé el té, que estaba horrible, y balbuceé una frase a medias.

-Bueno... sí, tal vez sea mejor así.

Él también le dio un sorbo a su café e inmediatamente me pidió disculpas.

-Discúlpeme, es sólo que... bueno, cada autor tiene sus creaciones favoritas¿no es así? Me gustaría que esa historia concreta continuara conservando la misma esencia, eso es todo.

En fin... no soy escritora ni de lejos y al único que conozco personalmente es a él. Pero no estaba muy segura de que fuera eso. Le había visto demasiado afectado.

-Claro, no pasa nada.- dije, sonriendo a medias. Él permaneció en silencio y yo seguí, por no quedarme callada más que por otra cosa.- La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gustaría que lo cambiaran... está perfecto así, y si hacer una película es arriesgarse a que lo transformen...

-Los cinéfilos siempre quieren hacer las cosas a su manera... los guionistas que hacen adaptaciones fieles hoy en día son más bien pocos.

Él continuó hablando del cine, algo más cómodo de nuevo. De modo que preferí seguir por ese camino y hacerlo todo más sencillo.

-Por supuesto... a mí siempre me ha gustado mucho el cine, pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo de ir...

-Yo tampoco. Hace bastante que no voy, pero siempre es interesante.- me contestó.

-Yo últimamente sólo voy a las películas que pueden ver mis hijos.

La conversación se estaba volviendo bastante banal pero mejor eso que la sensación de haber dicho algo malo. Con los hijos casi siempre se acierta. Apenas lo había dicho, él me miró con curiosidad y diría que algo de sorpresa.

-Vaya¿cuántos tiene? No la imaginaba con hijos, quiero decir, parece joven.

Sonreí. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me decía esas cosas, más propias del coqueteo que de cualquier otro tipo de conversación. Y ya no recuerdo la última vez que coqueteé, debió de ser antes de casarme.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido.- abrí el bolso y saqué la fotografía de los niños que siempre llevo en el monedero, mostrándosela.- Son tres. Esta foto ya tiene un par de años pero servirá.

La miré con él. Parecían todos tan pequeños... especialmente Laura. Con doce años ya es toda una mujercita. Él observó la foto con atención, con cuidado, como si realmente le importara lo que había en ella. Levantó los ojos y sonrió.

-Son muy guapos. La pequeña se parece bastante a usted.

Dios mío... eso era también lo que decía Joseph. La niña es clavada a ti. Qué cosas tiene la vida. Casi había olvidado esa observación que él hacía tan a menudo. Pero esa leve flaqueza no se me notó, el orgullo se la comió toda al responder a su comentario de que eran muy guapos.

-No sabe lo que le alegra a una madre que le digan eso.- respondí, mientras guardaba la foto.- La pequeña es Margaret. Mi marido siempre decía que era clavada a mí. – Tuve que decirlo y no pude mantener la misma sonrisa de antes. Ojalá él no se hubiera dado cuenta.- Supongo que lo decía para consolarme, porque la verdad es que los tres se parecen mucho más a su familia paterna...

-Debe sentirse muy feliz por tener una familia así. – replicó él, con tacto, suavemente. Se lo agradecí.- Oh, créame, su marido estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Hijos...

Cuando dijo eso fue como si él también los deseara. Imaginé que estaba soltero. Ya lo intuía, pero no estaba segura.

-Envidio la estabilidad que pueden dar- finalizó.- Es una mujer con suerte.

Ahora todo se había vuelto íntimo. Empatía, supongo.

-Sí, mis hijos son... lo que más me importa en esta vida.- respondí.- Aunque no se puede basar un matrimonio sólo en ellos. No digo que sea mi caso pero...

Pero lo había visto. Todo el mundo conoce a parejas que han tenido que casarse apresuradamente ante la llegada de un bebé. Y en mi pueblo, antes de venir a Londres, aún más, todo se sabía. Y esos matrimonios siempre iban mal.

-Desde luego. Supongo que su marido y usted lo sabrían bien... ah, lo siento, debe ser delicado hablar de ello. No quiero incomodarla.

Casi di un respingo en el asiento. Pensaba que no le había prestado atención a lo de hablar de mi marido en pasado. Y sin embargo sí, se había dado cuenta. Aunque con lo de las pérdidas y todo lo que habíamos hablado, lo extraño habría sido que no lo hubiera al menos pensado.

-Oh, no pasa nada.- dije.- De hecho... creía que ni siquiera lo había notado.

Empecé a juguetear con la cucharilla, por tener las manos ocupadas.

-Hace ya... tiempo.

Tres años. Incluso estaba empezando a olvidar algunas cosas de Joseph. Su cara recién levantado. Su forma de comer. Su forma de abrazarme. Detalles pequeños, pero que le desdibujaban. Ya no era mi marido. Sólo era un recuerdo.

-Pensé que estaría más cómoda sin que se lo nombrara o le diera el pésame.- la voz de mi compañero de mesa me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Le miré. Se mordía el labio inferior.- Es doloroso. Siempre lo es.

Me miró a los ojos, comprensivo.

-Lo siento.

Forcé una sonrisa y me apresuré a quitarle importancia.

-Gracias.- forcé una sonrisa y me apresuré a quitarle importancia. -Ya sé lo que quiere decir pero... cuando una cría a tres niños sola está acostumbrada a que le pregunten, así que no se preocupe.

Una se acostumbra a decir "soy viuda", a justificar una y otra vez de dónde han salido los niños cuando no lleva a un hombre del brazo. Y a veces es peor el hecho de que duden que el hecho de que te hagan recordar.

-No hay por qué darlas, comprendo la situación.

Probablemente sólo era una forma de hablar, pero no podía rebatirle su intento de ser amable.

-Claro, todos hemos perdido a un ser querido alguna vez.

Otra vez más, los dos sin saber qué decir, el mismo silencio incómodo. Tal vez nuestra conversación estaba prolongándose demasiado, entrando en caminos que no deberíamos haber pisado en un simple encuentro entre autor y admiradora.

-Bueno, seguro que le estoy entreteniendo, tendrá cosas que hacer.- dije recogiendo mi bolso y preparándome para dar aquello por terminado.

Pareció sorprendido al oír eso.

-Oh no, tengo demasiadas horas libres. Pero prefiero no quitarle más tiempo. Gracias... a usted por venir.

-No diga tonterías, ningún otro escritor habría accedido a encontrarse con una admiradora con tanta facilidad...- respondí, con los ánimos y la emoción del principio.- ha sido un encuentro muy... interesante. Y gracias por dedicarme el libro y todo...

Quizá era mejor así, que se hubiera quedado de ese modo, yo comportándome como una chiquilla y él encajando los halagos con esa sonrisa tan dulce y amable. La misma sonrisa que tenía cuando finalizó.

-Ha sido un placer, Emma.

No me dejó invitarle, ni siquiera pagar mi propio té. Todo un caballero de los que una se encuentra pocos, teniendo en cuenta además que yo había sido la que había insistido en vernos. Nos despedimos de ese mismo humor simpático y cortés de antes, y él reiteró lo de que estaba encantado de conocerme (supongo que fue porque yo también lo repetí hasta la saciedad). Los niños esperaban, así que tuve que venirme corriendo a casa, sólo pude detenerme un momento al salir para mirarle por última vez y creerme que realmente había ocurrido.

Aún sigo emocionada. Es que ha sido... no sabría cómo describirlo, pero ni siquiera el esfuerzo de lidiar con Brian para que se bañara e hiciera los deberes del colegio me ha importado hoy. Normalmente las noches de domingo estoy sola, cansada y nostálgica y no con mis mejores ánimos cuando me meto en la cama, pero hoy es diferente. Por eso tenía que pararme a escribirlo. En fin, es tarde y mañana me espera el trabajo, así que hora de apagar la luz.

Oh, lo olvidaba. He recibido carta de mi hermano Andy. Dice que probablemente se pase a vernos la próxima semana. Tengo ganas de verlo pero por otro lado... es como cuidar de un niño más.

Buenas noches.


End file.
